Adventures of Ana and Marie:Gundam Seed
by BrokenImmortal
Summary: What would happen if you got two Gundam Seed fans and throw them into the GS universe? Well it's not going to be pretty
1. Chapter 1

BrokenImmortal: I own nothing! Except myself

* * *

Well this story starts out with two girls skipping and singing in the park where sunshine and rainbows were shining brightly...okay maybe not.

"Damn cold, crappy, rainy and windy day" the first girl complained. She had uneven brown (dyed blonde and red streaks) hair which was shoulder length, she also had brown eyes. She was slightly chubby but not to much and she was wearing a thin jacket and had no umbrella...poor girl.

"Quiet Marie! If you had enough common sense or enough brain cells that are ALIVE you'd know to bring an umbrella" the other girl spoke. She was slightly tanned, kind of thin, she had thin dark brown hair and brown eyes, and she was slightly tall.

"But Annnnaaaa...I'm cold! And wet! And...other stuff! Besides YOU'RE what killed my brain cells in the first place!...OW!" Marie held the back of her head in slight pain "see!" Ana roiled her eyes "Let's just get to the house already" she held a DVD case in her hand "I'm so happy!" she said while clutching the DVD giving a squeal of delight. Marie moved about six inches away from Ana, slightly freaked out, she praying they got to the house fast.

It took them about a minute or so to reach the house "Hello Ana, Marie" said a woman with dark brown hair and brown eyes behind a pair of glasses "Hey mom!" Ana gave her a hug "Hey auntie" Marie smiled happily at her and followed Ana to her room, where she took out the DVD player. Ana took out the DVD and put it into the DVD player, she then pressed play, then came the intro theme

sure chikai isokgu tabi ni butsuke ai chigire au  
tagai no hane no itami kanji te iru

samishisa ni yogore ta ude de daita  
sore igai no nani ka wo shiranai kara

tsunagaru shunkan mezame ru eien machi kogareru

haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te  
hitori de wa todo ka nai  
negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja  
tadori tsukenai

jitto me o korashi temo miushi natte shimau hoshi  
dare no mono nimo naranai hikari ga aru

kuchibiru tashi kameru inochi no hi ga  
omoi tsumeta youni mabushii kara

ai ga saki nanoka kowasu noga saki ga madowa sareru

karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu wo  
dare kara mamore ba ii?  
kimi ga itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga  
soko ni aru nara...

haya sugiru toki no matataki ni sara sare te  
hitori de wa todo ka nai  
negai nante kie sou na kotoba ja

karami au netsu no tsutae tai shin jitsu wo  
dare ka mamore ba ii?  
koko de itsuka hoshi gatta omoi ga

kimi ni aru kara...

Ana sang along happily, Marie looked at her "Do you even know what you're saying?" Ana still had a smile on her face and shook her head "nope" If Marie were an anime character she would have face faulted right about now, but she'd hurt herself if she tried in real life so she just sighed, then went back to watching the first episode of Gundam Seed.

Ana looked at the scene, where Fllay Shrieked at her "friends" about Sai giving her a love letter and sighed "Poor Sai, engaged to Fllay and she has an affair with Kira" Marie eyed her from the corner of her eye "How many times have you watched this?" Ana smiled sweetly and responded "a few...why?" Marie shook her head "no reason" Marie knew that "a few" meant more than 50 times, then Ana perked up "Hey Marie!" "What?" Marie looked at the taller girl "What do you think would happen if we were in the GS place?" Marie raised a brow slightly "we'd probably screw the whole place up and maybe even more" Marie took out a Pepsi and took a shot of it. Ana rolled her eyes...yet again "I wish we could be apart of the cast"

As soon as she said that, her DVD player broke "Crap!" she yelled as she saw the screen turn black "How the hell did THAT happen!" She shouted frustrated, Marie shrugged "I dunno...maybe it was some higher being telling us that we'll get sucked into a vortex and magically appear in Heliopolis and join the Archangel and help in the war between the naturals and Coordinators" she replied sarcastically. Ana glared slightly and went back to trying to fix her DVD player. The suddenly "um...Ana?" Marie sounded nervous "What?" Ana was still trying to find the DVD players problem "was there always a swirly blue vortex of doom in your closet? Marie continued to stare at the fluorescent light the vortex swirl and swirl and swirl and...you get the point.

"Holy cheese on Rye!" Ana looked at the vortex mesmerized bit the captivating shininess of it. Marie moved forward as did Ana who were to idiotic to realize they were being sucked in along with a few papers of school homework. Marie shook her head frantically trying to process the command her mind was giving her body to run, but to no avail and soon they were both sucked in along with a few items, like sketchbooks, pencils and CD players...boy, does that vortex know'em well.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Marie shrieked as she was somersaulting in midair "heheheh dying tickles" Ana said with a grin and continued to flaot through the vortex as it closed. The door opened as Ana's mother looked into the now messed up room, she pursed her lips in displeasure at that and looked around the room for the girls, she couldn't find either girl while the T.V. came back on, the scene was showing Kira working on a computer. "Ana?...Marie?" she scratched her head in worry and wonder at Ana and Marie's disappearance.

* * *

BrokenImmortal: I'm tired so I'll stop there. I hope you all liked it, if you want me to write more you'll have to review. G'bye. And sorry for any mistakes (We love you Ana!) 


	2. Chapter 2

BrokenImmortal: Hey guys! I hope you like this new chapter and please don't hesitate to give me some pointers on making this story better.

* * *

recap of previous chapter

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Marie shrieked as she was somersaulting in midair "heheheh dying tickles" Ana said with a grin and continued to float through the vortex as it closed. The door opened as Ana's mother looked into the now messed up room, she pursed her lips in displeasure at that and looked around the room for the girls, she couldn't find either girl while the T.V. came back on, the scene was showing Kira working on a computer. "Ana?...Marie?" she scratched her head in worry and wonder at Ana and Marie's disappearance.

* * *

with the girls

"Ow...Ana? Where are we?" Marie looked around to see a desk with a computer on it. Ana sat up and looked around as well "Um...I have absolutely no idea" She said as they both got up from the floor. Then they both heard the door open...or slide...whatever and turned to see a man with blonde shoulder length hair and a mask covering his face "Who are you two?" he asked all to calmly, Marie's eyes widened slightly and then "Marie?" she looked at the taller girl "What?" Ana flushed slightly "I need some new pants" Marie looked at her for a second before realizing Ana's problem and shook her head "Ana...Ana...Ana..." she put her face into her hands.

The man looked at both girls and pressed a botton "What the hell did you press?" Marie glared at him, then six soldiers wearing white and green uniforms came inside the room, Ana gave a mean look to the soldiers while Marie sighed, deciding not to cause trouble and get hurt, she co-operated with them and followed...Ana sounded like a cat in heat. They put Marie in a prison room, while they threw Ana in "Ow! Bastards!" she cursed at them and sat down near Marie who was sitting on a bed, which was rather hard "Jeez! Might as well make us sleep on the frickin floor!" she complained out loud. Marie went to lie down, Ana gave her a look "how can you do that?" Marie ignored her and started to sing.

Marie: Lonely im so lonely,  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn  
Im so lonely, im mr. Lonely  
I have nobody,  
To call my owwnnn  
Im so lonely

"Shut up in there!" yelled an oh-so familiar voice, Marie rolled her eyes and smirked maliciously; she began to sing once more.

Marie:Teen drinkning is very bad  
yo i got a fake id though  
yeeah, yeeah,yo, 2 step wit me, 2 step wit me

1, here comes the 2 to the 3 to the 4  
everybody drunk out on the dance floor...

"I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" yelled the voice, Marie chuckled silently "Yzak, leave whoever's in there alone" said a calm, gentle voice. Ana smiled and called back to Yzak "I heard you say 'shut up in there', but not 'I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!'" Ana giggled "Gah!" he cried out in frustration as laughs could be heard and them leaving. Marie and Ana laughed out loud as they left. Marie settled down "ah. we're horrible" Ana was still trying to calm down "I think he's gonna kill us after" Ana finally stopped..."meh." was all she said, Marie shrugged...the door opened to reveal a soldier. "La Klueze wants to see you both" the girls got up and followed the soldier to wherever the hell his office is, they entered. He was looking at them...hopefully Ana didn't need new pants this time.

"Now, are you girls coordinators or naturals" Ana stayed quiet "Well, we wouldn't have snuck in here if we weren't coordinators" La Klueze looked at Marie and smirked "I suppose so" he pressed another button "oh god. What did you press this time?" Marie looked at him "I'm just calling your escorts" Marie shut up. "Escorts?" Ana thought out loud "yes, I can't have you both wandering the ship so freely" Marie sighed hoping Ana would cooperate so thewy wouldn't have to manhandle her again. The door opened to reveal our favorite elite ZAFT pilots.

"Who the hell are they?" asked Yzak "Well, I'm Ana and this vertically challenged midget here is Marie" Marie death glared, Dearka just blinked, Athrun gave them wierd looks, Nicol chuckled and Yzak laughed right out loud. "I trust you girls don't need introductions to these boys, do you?" La Klueze looked at them "Hell no. How could we not know the sons of PLANTS council members" Ana stated proudly of her vast knowledge Gundam SEED's own ZAFT pilots. Yzak smiled haughtly at his status in society, Nicol blushed, Dearka grinned and Athrun gave a forced smile. "Right then, I'd like you boys to escort these girls to their room" Marie looked at him from the corner of her eye "I truly hope you don't mean that monstrousity with the rock-like bed?" he shook his head.

"Wait a minute aren't you the girls who were singing?" asked Dearka, Yzak glared "no, that was Marie, I'm the one who just smart talked" Ana explained. Yzak looked at the shorter girl "Never ever sing again" Marie rolled her eyes "and you never talk to me like that, ever." Yzak threatened Ana, who in return stuck out her tongue "and I suppose you sound better than me?" the three boys laughed...Yzak couldn't believe what he just heard, A girl who obviously was a lower class in society than him just mocked his ability to sing, well he wasn't going to stand it. "Shut up! You little bitch!" Yzak gave a death glare that could even match Heero Yuy's, Marie sighed deeply and ignored his comment.

"Well, enough of that please escort them to the room" La Klueze rubbed his temples out of frustration. They nodded and motioned for the girls to follow them. "So, how did you both get on here?" Athrun asked "We snuck on board" Ana replied "Why would you do THAT!" Dearka looked at her "Dunno...something to do" she shrugged half heartedly "where's the other girl?...Marie, right?" Nicol asked noticing that she was gone. "Yeah, that's her name and I have absolutely no idea where she is" Ana then inhaled. "What are you doing?" Yzak looked at her, then..."YO! M-CAT! GET YO ASS OVA HERE!" the boys jumped slightly then they all heard footsteps "wazzup?" Marie was beside Athrun in a second.

"Where were you?" Marie smiled "I had to take a wicked 'yes' and on the way back, I took these" she held up a donut, cheesecake and a strawberry shortcake, both of the cakes were wrapped in plastic. Ana snatched the donut from her hands. "Marie! What did I say about these things!" Marie blinked "They'll go straight to your ass!" Yzak, Dearka, Nicola and Yzak looked about ready to cry and laugh at the same time. Marie looked at her tiny butt "meh. Needs boosting up anyway" Ana gave her a "WTF!" look and shook her head "let's go" Marie smiled happily as she took the donut from Ana and took a bite.

* * *

BrokenImmortal: Well I'm tired and I'll stop there, I know I make short chapters but I promise that the next one will be longer, until then I hope you enjoyed the chapter and review. Thanks and I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes 


	3. Chapter 3

BrokenImmortal: Just in case anyone was wondering, Marie nor Ana will be pair with anyone

* * *

They now had reached their room "Well, we have to get back to the captain now" Athrun said Marie and Ana nodded and entered the room. While boys were having a conversation about them. "Well, It ain't exactly Heliopolis but it'll do" Ana grinned "nor the Archangel" replied Marie, still eating her food. Ana looked at her "I hope you realize gluttony is a sin" Marie looked at her with a piece of cake in her mouth, she swallowed it "so is lechery" Ana looked at her "what!" Marie took out a notebook and read out loud. 

Marie: Kakashi bite Iruka's lip, causing the man to open his mouth, Kakashi had taken this chance to let his tongue explore Iruka's mouth causing the other man to moan... (can't remember where I read this so don't ask)

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Ana shouted blushing furiously; Marie snickered and closed the notebook "you think they'll let us pilot gundams?" Ana asked with a hopeful look in her eye "nobody in there right mind would let us near something with such destructive force as a gundam" Marie responded, then suddenly

Announcer: ALL PERSONNELS REPORT TO DESIGNATED AREA!

"WTF!" Marie shouted and ran out to see Athrun and Nicol running to their gundams in the docking area "Hey! What's going on?" Ana shouted "the Archangel is near us" Nicol responded "but don't worry, we'll protect you" he said giving a smile, Marie smiled back. Ana looked at Marie then to Nicol and then back to Marie and looked at Nicol, who was now going through a door, again she grinned and looked at Marie (again...) "Awwww...Does somebody have a crush?" Ana asked in a sly voice.

"What? No!" I just think he's sweet for saying something like that" she responded sharply "right. Whatever you say" Ana went back into the room, Marie glared; when the door closed she started for a bit and shook her head. Marie walked around for a little, a bit nervous for the guys, as soon as she walked up to a door, she heard a voice "All ZAFT personnel's, must retreat now, we have Lacus Clyne, if you continue to attack we will be forced to kill her" Marie frowned, she knew perfectly well who Lacus Clyne was, and was disgusted at them using her as a hostage "despicable cowards" Marie said quietly as she saw La Klueze "yes, they are quite despicable" he responded with a monotone voice and walked away.

Marie glanced at him with a look, she then shook it off, after all she wasn't that far into the series and couldn't explain his behavior. She started to walk back to her room. She then spotted Athrun, he looked angry and sad "Athrun, you okay?" she asked, knowing all to well what the problem was. "I-It's nothing" he said walking past her "you should get some sleep Marie" Athrun smiled lightly, Marie shrugged and smiled back, then she turned and walked into her and Ana's room. "What's wrong, Marie?" Ana asked the shorter girl "Lacus Clyne is being held hostage" she responded "ah man." Ana complained "If only she could've kicked Fllay's ass" she sighed dramatically.

Marie yawned, she got a large t-shirt to sleep in and put it on. Ana did the same, only she put on shorts, both girls crawled into the bed and fell asleep.

Marie: dreaming about cookies, cakes and candy...glutton...

Ana: dreaming about yaoi and that sort of stuff...LECH!

next day (how they could tell is beyond me)

* * *

Marie woke up slowly, she yawned and stretched, she looked to her left and saw Ana in a weird position, she was snoring slightly and drooling onto her pillow, Marie smiled in amusement. She got up and got dressed into a t-shirt and jeans, she washed her face and walked around trying to find a cafeteria...or something she heard her stomach growl, she sighed exasperatedly.

"HARO! HARO!" a pink flash went into her face "Gyah!" she shrieked and jumped back about two feet "Pink-Chan. you shouldn't do that" scolded a certain pink haired songstress. "I'm sorry about that" she said "I'm Lacus Clyne" Marie looked at her and shook her hand "It's alright, no harm done...well, maybe a little bruise later on, but other then that I'm Marie" she smiled. Lacus returned the smile until she heard a growl and saw Marie holding her stomach "foooooddddd..." Marie groaned.

Lacus giggled "come on. I'll show you the cafeteria" Lacus grabbed Marie's wrist and pulled her to a room "Here we are" she said in a happy tone "You're an angel" Marie had glossy eyes while getting her food, Marie looked around and saw Dearka eating alone, she smiled, walked up to the table and sat beside him "what's up?" Marie grinned "ah. Nothing, morning Ms.Clyne" Dearka saluted her "Don't be so formal, you can just call me Lacus" she said smiling sweetly and sat beside Marie.

"How did you get on the ship?" Lacus asked Marie curiously, Marie had her mouth full of food and could not answer "her and another girl snuck on here" Dearka answered for her "Why would you do that?" Lacus looked at Marie, She swallowed her food "we did it out of pure boredom" Dearka looked at her "you both must be crazy" Marie shrugged "meh. runs in the family" he raised a brow. "And that means?" he asked uncertain of what she just said "It means the burly men in white will come and take me away to the happy house" Marie gave a lopsided grin. Dearka sweatdropped at her (ahem!) unique personality "I...see..." he responded, Lacus laughed "so where's the other girl?"

Then suddenly "MMMMM...HAM!" Lacus looked to see our favorite lech; she was staring at the food as the nervous looking chef giving her the plate of food. Marie, at this time, was laughing out loud and Dearka was chuckling. Ana came towards the table "sup. My bitches" she said doing some "gangsta" hand moves. Lacus stood up "Hello. I'm Lacus Clyne and you are?" Ana smiled "I'm Ana" she then shook Lacus' hand "So Ana, why did you both sneak in here?" Ana gave a puzzled look (short term memory) "no, we didn't" Marie's eyes widened "oh yeah. Then tell us how you two got on here then" the four looked back to see Yzak with his arms crossed, Nicol and Athrun were behind him "morning Lacus" Athrun smiled.

"Good morning Ms.Clyne" Nicol and Yzak saluted, Lacus smiled sweetly (yet again) "well?" Yzak turned to the girls "I know you both didn't join ZAFT" he sneered at Marie and glared at Ana (Can't you just feel the love?) "a swirly blue vortex of doom brought us here" Ana stated with an innocent face "sorry Ana had too much sugar" Marie bowed her head, Nicol gave an amused smile, Athrun sweatdropped, Dearka laughed, lacus giggled and Yzak…..Well he walked away towards the line muttering incoherent words that suspiciously sounded like "Idiots"

"But, it's true" Ana had a hurt face that would make Bambi commit suicide. "We'll talk about it later" Marie gave a side glance to her as she took a sip of orange juice like a Japanese person would if they were drinking Sake in a traditional way. "Haro! Lacus Clyne!" a mechanical pink ball leapt onto the table and set itself in front of Ana "Girl is nice" it said as it bounced on her head, Ana gave a big smile "I want one" Ana stated like a little brat who wanted the newest toy on the market "well, I could make one if you like" Athrun said to her "Really!" she had big puppy eyes, he nodded "I'll go work on it right now" he said getting up. Marie stood up fast "nnnoooo!….." she said in a slow motion voice while running in slow-mo, she also had "Million dollar man" man playing in her mind.

Athrun opened the door and walked through, Marie then leapt into the air, attempting to do a Matrix move to catch Athrun. The door closed "Shit." Marie cursed as her face collided with the metallic door.

**_BAM! _**Was all Athrun heard, he looked at the door and blinked, he then shrugged it off and walked away to go and work on Ana's future Haro. Meanwhile inside, Marie was on the ground lying facedown "Is she okay?" Nicol asked looking at the fallen girl "…..OW!..." was all Marie managed to get out "She's fine" Ana stated as she took a bite of her toast. Lacus, Nicol, Dearka, Yzak and pretty much everyone else who was in the cafeteria at the moment were staring at Marie.

Yzak then went up to Marie and poked her with his foot "Come on. Get up, We've got work to do", which was partly true due to the fact that he and the other pilots had to prepare the next battle with the Archangel. Marie lied motionless, Yzak turned to Ana "a little help" Ana blinked, she then got out a cheesecake "mmm…What a lovely cheesecake this is" she stated out loud "Is that so" Ana turned her head to see Marie with a bandage across the bridge of her nose "so, you're finally up…..What's with the bandage?" Ana asked stupidly

"In case you hadn't noticed, my face collided with the damn door!" Marie had annoyed look on her face "which wouldn't have happened if you didn't go after Zala in the first place" Yzak stated, Marie gave a Sango (Inuyasha) glare, which was actually very scary "Hey!...Shut up!" Athrun opened the door "ummm…Which color would you like?" Ana grinned "…..Blue!..." Athrun smiled lightly and went back into making the Haro.

* * *

BrokenImmortal: Okay that's all I'll be writing for now and thank you to all who reviewed the story. I love you all! 


	4. Chapter 4

Broken Immortal: I'm sssooo sooorrryyy! I hope you all forgive me! I lost all my papers with the story on it! But I managed to create this chapter. Enjoy!

Recap

"In case you hadn't noticed, my face collided with the damn door!" Marie had annoyed look on her face "which wouldn't have happened if you didn't go after Zala in the first place" Yzak stated, Marie gave a Sango (Inuyasha) glare, which was actually very scary "Hey!...Shut up!" Athrun opened the door "ummm…Which color would you like?" Ana grinned "…..Blue!..." Athrun smiled lightly and went back into making the Haro.

Ana and Marie were walking behind Lacus as various soldiers and crew members were greeting and saluting her "Good morning Ms. Clyne" was what they all said to her. Ana was pouting "I hate being ignored" she stated crossing her arms "I know you do" Marie patted her back "At least you're getting a haro" she shuttered lightly at the thought of Ana with a haro.

Ana gave a slightly evil smile which would make the bravest person wet their pants and run to their mother crying. It wasn't every day that Ana gave off an aura that gave a feeling of pure evil, no, Ana was usually happy-go-lucky, friendly and slightly dimwitted at times. But this newly found trait of hers was radiating trouble; deceit and pretty much everything else that an insane anime madman would gave off. Marie had a feeling that she was being lulled into a false sense of security, being pulled into a dark black oblivion of secrets and lies, slowly being lured into the dark side…..so in other words she was downright terrified.

"So…..Where are we heading to anyway?" Marie asked shaking off the feeling of terror of Ana and her haro would inflict upon her when _**It** _would arrive "We're going to Aprilius City" she responded happily "So we're going to your home" Marie said more a statement than a question. Lacus nodded "Would you two like to come and stay at my home?" she smiled "Sure!" Marie grinned happily as Ana was still giving an evil smile.

'I hope she doesn't remember the time I switched our test papers' she thought recalling the time she didn't study for a test and switched their names on the papers resulting in Ana getting an F and her getting an A and getting Ana grounded for a week.

'Who knows what that one is plotting right now' she gave a fearful expression at the thought of Ana plotting her untimely doom.

Ana's thoughts: I wonder if they still make that candy I like? (Grins maliciously)

"Well it looks like we're almost there" Lacus stated cheerfully "Almost where?" Ana had a slightly confused face. Marie gave her an incredulous look "We're almost at Aprilius city" Lacus told her "but…but…I wanted to stay here" she had shiny eyes "I know you do" Marie patted her back then whispered "After we'll go look for the Archangel in Orb, Okay?" Ana instantly brightened up "Yeah." She smiled.

**Later**

"Well this is where you two get off" Nicol said to Ana and Marie "Okay" Marie said "BUT I DON'T WANNA GO!" a shrill voice shrieked through the atmosphere. Everyone turned to see Yzak desperately trying to pull Ana towards the exit "Too damn bad!" he yelled as he used all of his physical strength to pry her from god only knows whatever the hell she was holding onto. Marie sighed as she went up to Yzak and Ana, she then firmly gripped Ana's shoulder "let's go" Marie stared intensely at Ana, who in return, shuddered.

"o-okay" she said as she ran out of the ship with ungodly speed "Ana! Wait!" a familiar voice called out, they turned to see Athrun coming towards them holding the object that sent terror into the heart of Marie. Athrun held out the blue mechanical ball "I just finished it" he said as Ana stared at it for a good 2 minutes. Ana then gave out a squeal of delight "YAY!" she screeched, Athrun gave a sweet but nervous smile. Ana snatched it out of his hands and ran off into a random corner and whispered sweet nothings to it" Hey! What do we say!" Marie shouted "THANK YOU!" Ana shouted to Athrun "sorry about that" Marie smiled "It's not a problem" Athrun responded "guess we'll see you later then" Marie smiled "Yeah. We'll see you later, cutie" Marie heard Dearka, Nicol than spoke "Hope we'll get to see you again" Marie grinned "Don't worry. We'll meet again, believe it!" (1).

Yzak only gave her a small scowl "Don't you dare die on me!" she said imitating his scowl. Various soldiers laughed as the corner of Yzak's mouth twitched either from amusement or annoyance. That will forever remain a mystery. Marie waved as she went up to Lacus and Ana, both girls then looked at each other grinning. Marie then got out a digital camera (she stole from a random soldier named Billy bob) how she was able to sneak into the room will never be explained.

**inside some random room**

A metallic door opened "I'm gonna miss them" Dearka sighed "Yeah" Nicol agreed, Athrun gave a weak smile and Yzak…..he was just happy he will never have to hear Marie and her constant whining and Ana and her infuriating ability to annoy the hell out of him "I don't know about you but I'm glad they're gone" filthy liar…..

The four pilots the opened the door to the rec room "WHAT THE FXXK!" Yzak yelled in anger as he saw a large painting of him as the man in "**The creation**" (2).

It wasn't that painting itself that got to him. No, in fact it was nicely done, the thing that got to him was the fact that his image was completely nude and made fun of something quite important to any testosterone driven male.

"NOOOOOOO!" he yelled as Nicol, Dearka, Athrun and pretty much the whole crew burst out laughing "I'LL KILL THEM!" he then towards the docking area (forget what it's called) and looked out the window/door and saw both girls laughing hysterically. Marie then brought up the camera and took a picture of his angry/mortified expression.

He then heard them shout "YZAK! IT'S ALL FOR YOU, YZAK!" all off a sudden the people aboard could feel bloodlust pulsating through the halls. Oh yes, Yzak would definitely murder them…..well he'd pummel them, then maul and then he would murder them. Yzak would have his revenge…..one way or another.

**with the girls**

"What did you both do to make Mr. Joule so angry?" Lacus asked "We made a mural of him" the answered at the same time "Why would he be angry about that?" she blinked, obviously confused "Well. Let's say it involves something miniscule" Ana giggled, after all she was the one who painted it. Marie grinned like an idiot…..Then the unthinkable happened, well not really at one point Marie had predicted it but she never would have guessed it would happen so soon.

Boing!

Thwack!

Thud!

HARO!

"OW! SON OF A BITCH!" Marie screamed in pain rolling on the ground clutching her head.

Blue haro: 1

Marie: 0

The mechanical ball bounced into her arms "I'll call you Aoi! (3)" Ana grinned as her haro escaped her grasp and was now hopping around with Pink-chan and maybe. Just maybe plotting the enslavement of the human race (but that's another story).

Lacus was then approached by three men; one was Siegel Clyne (the father of Lacus) and the other were two burly men in lack suits "Father!" Lacus smiled happily as embraced him, her father smiled and noticed Ana and Marie "Lacus, who are these two?" he asked motioning for them "oh! These are my new friends. Ana and Marie" she said with her never ending smile.

"Hello Chairman Clyne" Marie grinned with a slight bump on her head, Ana waved frantically with an innocent smile as her blue haro somehow managed to balance on her head…..not saying that her head is shaped weird but balancing a spherical object on one's head is near damn impossible.

"Can they stay with us for awhile?" Lacus asked hopefully. Her father smiled kindly and nodded "Of course they can sweetheart" he said turning to the girls and smiled.

"Yosh!" Ana shouted, winking as one hand gave a thumbs up while the other was one her hip, all the while smiling brightly, her teeth flashing. The people watching her could swear the saw her standing on a rock with a sunset and a wave splashing behind her, many people stared at Ana as she stayed in her pose for about 30 seconds (4).

Marie shook her head snapping out of her stupor "right then! Shall we leave?" she said as everybody else came back to reality. Lacus was next to speak "Right! Let's go" she smiled nervously as she made her way to the car as her chauffeur opened the door to let in them inside. And off they went towards the house of the Clyne family.

Broken Immortal: Holy crap! I finished the chapter and updated after all this time! I'm truly sorry to those who have been waiting for this chapter for months. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter 4 and I promise to update chapter 5 soon until then Ja ne!

1: taken from the great Uzumaki Naruto

2: a ceiling mural by Michelangelo and can be seen in the Sistine Chapel

3: Japanese word for blue…..obviously

4: copyrighted by Rock Lee/Maito Gai


	5. Chapter 5

Brokenimmortal: Yay! I made chapter 5, I hope you all like it!

…

**Clyne manor**

"Great googly moogly" Ana murmured as her eyes watched the herd of Haro's bounce around the house. Marie had her head buried in her hands, this was not happening; she was on the verge of crying "God help me" she whispered. Lacus smiled as her and Ana's evil haro's bounced/rolled over to the other mechanical sphere's supposedly plotting our doom. Marie glared, the haro's played, Lacus smiled…..and Ana grinned like a homicidal maniac.

There was no god…..

"Miss Lacus, the food is ready" one of the servants informed, Lacus smiled appreciatively. She motioned for them to follow her to the dining room, they happily obliged; Marie sat on one end of the table, Ana sat beside her while Lacus sat on the other end. Ana looked around the room…..it was nice.

"You sure pimped out this house" she muttered. Lacus gave her a meek grin, Marie shook her head as the food was set in front of her, and they were served spaghetti and garlic bread. Marie smiled gratefully…..finally! A decent meal! She ate slowly savoring the taste. Ana wolfed down the garlic bread, as soon as she finished with it she reached over to try and snatch Marie's. Marie noticed this and smacked Ana's hand before she could touch it. Ana pulled back her hand and gave her puppy eyes, to try and make Marie feel guilty.

"Fine!" she said as she handed over her bread, Ana grinned as she snatched it out of her hands and shoved it into her mouth. Lacus couldn't help but giggle at the scene that went on before her, they both never ceased to amuse her. It was like her own dinner show, Marie sighed…..that was her bread!

She muttered something about revenge and adorable idiots. Then another one of the servants brought out the dessert, he set each piece in front of the three girls "What the hell is this!" Ana screeched as she glared at the food "its peach cobbler" the servant responded with an indignant look…..his culinary skills shall **not **be mocked by this ungrateful child.

"It looks like vomit!" she shouted "Ana! Shut up" Marie glared to her side, Ana stuck out her tongue "You **will** eat it" Marie stated with a stern tone "No!" she yelled as she crossed her arms as if to say that her decision was final "Oh yes you will" Marie got up and put her hand on her belt threateningly "Please don't make a fuss about it" Lacus said not wanting her guests to start a fight in her home.

"Then tell her to eat it" Marie said "even if she does I'm still not gonna eat it" Ana glared at the older yet shorter girl "twerp" she added for good measure, Marie's eye twitched…..nobody called her twerp! **Nobody**!

"**You will eat the peach cobbler**" she hissed, she then grabbed her peach cobbler and stuffed into her mouth, Ana managed to spit some of it out "Ah! You trying to kill me!" Ana yelled, fake tears threatening to come out. Marie glared as her hand unbuckled her belt; she slowly took it off eyeing Ana.

Ana's eyes widened, she knew all to well what was coming, she got up and darted out of the room, while Marie ran after her "Come here!" Lacus and her servants could hear Marie and Ana's brawl "YOU'RE GONNA EAT THE FXXCKING COBBLER!" Marie shrieked, Ana cried "I-I DON'T WANNA EAT THE COBBLER!" Ana yelled as the sound of whipping and sobbing could be heard.

For someone so short she sure is terrifying…..

…..

….

…

**Next morning**

Marie woke up; she got out of the bed in the guestroom that she was allowed to stay in. She got dressed in a new outfit that Lacus provided, Marie then went down stairs to find Ana and Lacus already eating breakfast "Morning!" Lacus greeted cheerfully.

"Hey" Marie responded lazily as she sat down, grabbing a piece of toast and stuffed it into her mouth, Marie looked at Ana, who was playing with her haro. Ana had miraculously healed overnight, not a scratch was seen; the haro then spotted Marie and launched itself at her head.

Marie, being none the wiser, did not see the blue ball of death come at her and was surprised as something hard collided with her skull. All that was going through her mind was 'WTF!' and the pain that came with it…..oh god. The pain.

Silence.

Thud!

"AAAHHH!" she screamed clutching her newly bruised cranium. That blue bastard will pay!

Ana stared at her fallen kin. Then she did the only thing that she could do…..She pointed and laughed. Marie's attacker rolled away from the scene and went into temporary hiding, not wanting to feel the wrath of the short quasi-Amazon.

Marie took about 10 minutes to recover from the assault. She was now sporting a rather large bump near her left temple "stupid ball" she cursed the adorable ball; Ana then got out a piece of gauze and tapped it onto the bump "ow…" Marie complained as Ana finished.

"Does it hurt badly?" Lacus asked concerned "Well, I don't have a concussion, thankfully" Marie stated, arms crossed and eyes closed. Ana grinned slightly "Hey! Why don't we go shopping" Ana said "Sure!" Lacus smiled, Marie grunted. Was that a yes or a no?...Who cares? They'd make her go whether she liked it or not.

…..

….

…

**At the mall**

"Let's go here!" Ana pulled Marie and Lacus into a dress shop called "Vikki's", Marie looked around the store, most of the dresses were designed to reveal a lot of skin…..something that she did not like. She was slowly scooting out of the store, all the while making sure that didn't spot her.

Then Marie did some sort of moves that were acrobat-matrix…..ish, she then saw that she was out of that god forsaken place. Freedom! She felt a hand on her shoulder; she slowly turned her head around to see Ana. Damn it all.

"And where do you think you're going?" She had a gleam in her eye…something sinister. Marie gave an involuntary shudder; Ana then got her into the dressing room and with the help of Lacus managed to get one of the dresses on her. All three came out and Marie gaped at her reflection as the duo placed her in front of the mirror.

"What the hell is this?" Marie stared intensely at Lacus and Ana, who gave nervous smiles. The dress that they both put on her was a powder blue that was slightly mixed in with a lavender color, the v-neck collar was almost down to her navel and her upper back was completely bare. The lower part of the dress had a slit on the right side that went all the way up to her thigh.

Marie glared at the image before her and turned to the pair "I hope you both don't expect me to purchase and wear this monstrosity" she said in a monotone voice "Would you believe that this is the least revealing dress in here?" Ana said, Marie frowned "I'm out of here" she said as she went back into the fitting room and getting dressed into her clothes and ran out of the store.

"Never again" Marie shuddered as Lacus and Ana walked up beside her, Lacus put her hand on the horror stricken girl's shoulder "Why don't we go there" Lacus pointed to a place that had puppies in front of the window, Marie's eyes grew wide "cute!" she squealed as she ran at full speed into the shop, all the while accidentally knocking down a couple, a bulky teenaged boy three times her size and an old woman with a walker.

"Oh my" Lacus gasped as she helped up the old woman, the woman thanked Lacus while criticizing Marie's behavior "A thousand pardon's for my idiot friend" Ana bowed at the couple and the teenager "Tell her to be more careful next time" all three people said as they walked away obviously angry at Marie. Ana sighed as she walked into the shop with Lacus.

Both girls saw Marie looking at the puppies "You got to be more careful" Ana warned her. Marie shrugged "I like that one" she said pointing at the smallest puppy in the group; it was black in color with a couple of white spots here and there. She cooed at the little animal and started to pet it "Can I get him?" she asked giving puppy eyes that would make both Bambi and the penguin from Bugs bunny commit homicide and suicide.

Ana stared at the girl, she had tried her hardest to try and resist the awesome power of the puppy eyes. She failed "Fine" she sighed as she bought and registered the puppy at the front desk. They put the dog in a carrier "So, what are you going to name the dog?" Lacus asked "Howl" Marie said happily. Lacus phoned her driver, when he arrived all three got in and headed back to Lacus' home.

…..

….

…

**Clyne Manor**

Marie opened the carrier; Howl came out and looked around the room. Then he went off to explore the rest of the house "hope he's house broken" Ana muttered, the phone rang and Lacus answered "Clyne residence" she said into the phone, she listened to the speaker for a moment "alright then" she said politely "goodbye" she said as she hung up the phone.

"I have to leave to attend a media conference" she said as she got up, she called her driver and informed him about her meeting. She went to the door and turned the knob "please make yourselves at home" she said as she opened the door, went through and made her way to the car.

Marie and Ana walked outside to the backyard and walked down the stairs and looked out at the man-made lake, Howl beside his new owner. Marie stared at the waters for a moment before she heard Ana.

"Do you think our parents are worried?" Ana asked in a serious and slightly sad tone, Marie nodded "What do you think will happen to us?" Ana shrugged "Who knows" she sighed as she continued to stare out to the horizon. Marie inhaled deeply then sighed "This is going to be one hell of an adventure" Ana grinned as she walked back up the steps, Marie stared at her for a moment before smiling herself "Yeah" she whispered as she followed her, Howl at her side.

…

Brokenimmortal: Well, we briefly got to see the serious side of them in the end. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry if it's too short

This chapter is dedicated to my dog Howl, who has tragically passed on

**R.I.P Howl**


	6. Chapter 6

Brokenimmortal: Finally! Chapter 6 is up!!!

* * *

"Marie! Time to wake up!" a voice said as Marie felt something shake her.

…_no!_

Marie groaned and tried to slap the person away. Ana put her hands on her hips and then grinned mischievously as she picked up her blue haro from the ground, she stood back beyond the frame of the door, and she brought her arm back and threw Aoi-chan as hard as she could.

Unfortunately for Marie, Ana had practice, for she was an excellent baseball player (and the fact that Aoi-chan was made of some kind of metal material) the blue sphere of death collided with the back of her head.

"ARGH!" Marie screamed as she clutched her head "Why God?! Why?!" she writhed in pain for about 2 minutes.

Downstairs Lacus and Ana were discussing about….whatever a pop star and her friend would talk about. Marie walked into the dining room, glaring at Ana and her insufferable haro "Morning Marie" Lacus greeted with a bright smile, Marie returned the smile briefly before going back to glaring at the haro.

_Wow! You sure hate that haro don't you?_

Who in the seven hells is talking?

_Aw! Don't be like that_

Tell me who you are!

_I'm your subconscious, silly!_

What?

_You're subconscious giggle_

…..Aw Hell! Don't tell me I finally snapped! Fxxking Mr. Webster was right!

_Who's Mr. Webster?_

A local plumber from back home

_...You listen to a plumber to consult on your emotional problems?_

Well he used to be a psychiatrist before he lost his job

_Why did he lose his job?_

He got arrested for indecent exposure while taking a jog in a park

…_No comment_

"Marie!" Ana screamed as she shook Marie, who had a glazed look about her "Speak to me dammit!" Marie blinked as she raised a brow as Ana was sobbing.

"Ana, what the hell are you doing?" Marie asked as Ana looked at her, her eyes got glossy as she let go of the now confused girl "I thought you a had seizure!" she exclaimed as Marie continued to stare confused "While standing up?" Marie questioned.

"Hey! It's been known to happen" Ana defended while crossing her arms. Lacus sighed in relief when she saw that Marie was okay "Hey! Guess what!" Ana jumped excitedly

"What?" Marie asked "We're going to ORB!" Ana squealed as she grabbed Maries hands and jumped up in joy (hyper much?) Marie blinked and slowly a smile formed on her face "Awesome…awesome to the max!" she pumped her fist into the air.

"I hope you guys have a safe trip" Lacus smiled, her eyes had a mixture of sadness and happiness, Marie smiled while Ana just grinned "It's gonna be so Awesome!" she said going to her room and packing various items of clothing "So Lacus, do you know somebody we can stay with?" Marie asked. Lacus nodded

"My father's business associate Mr. Togashi" Marie smiled "Thanks" she said as she walked up to her room to get some clothes ready for her trip, she then realized 'I wonder if Lacus would take care of Howl for me? Better go ask' she put the last of her clothing in the bag. She walked downstairs "Hey Lacus!" she called out "Yes?" the pink haired princess asked "Could you take care of Howl for me?" Marie's hand rubbed the back of her hand as she gave a sheepish look 'Wow! What a grateful guest I've been' she thought sarcastically 'I'm asking her to take care of my dog for goodness sake!'

"No problem" she smiled, Marie bowed and grabbed Lacus' shoulders "Oh Thank you!" she breathed out, Lacus gave a nervous smile " Your welcome, Marie" Marie gave a big grin before running up the stairs and got her bag. Ana also came down, she was carrying two bags, and her haro and what looked like a spork…..don't ask.

"Ready to go?" Ana asked smiling, Marie nodded "I'll call Mr. Togashi, I'll tell him to pick you two up when you arrive" Lacus said as she went into the living room "Hey Marie, you excited?" Ana asked while sitting in a chair, Marie nodded while looking out the window to watch the man-made lake with a far away look "Thinking about a certain someone?" Ana asked slyly, Marie looked at her "what certain someone?" she raised a brow

"You know!" Ana grinned "No, I don't know who" Marie narrowed her eyes slightly, Ana gave a look "Yzak!" she practically shouted. Marie glared, she balled her fist and brought it up to hit her, until she felt a sharp pain at the side of her head…..fXXcking ball!

Marie rubbed the side of her head and glared at the blue sphere, Lacus came back into the room "He said he'll be waiting for you guys" Ana jumped and hugged Lacus "Thank you very much Ms. Clyne" Ana sprinted out the door and into some random neighbor's car.

"Thank you for putting up with us" Marie gave a lopsided grin ("Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" "Isn't this Lacus Clyne's vehicle?" "No! Now get out!") Lacus smiled "No problem, I just hope you guys have a safe journey to orb" Lacus held out her hand, Marie grabbed it and pulled her into a hug "Take care of yourself, you hear" Lacus nodded, Marie heard a car horn blare "Looks like my ride is here, See you later" Marie waved as she walked out of the house and into the cab.

**Later on** (since I don't feel like writing out this small car ride sequence)

"Tickets, please" some random airline employee asked our favorite idiots, Marie handed the bored looking coordinator the two stubs "I don't see way you wouldn't let me carry my own ticket" Ana said while putting her bags onto a desk, Marie did the same "I mean could've possibly happen to it?" Marie raised a brow as Ana reached into her pocket and throw some bubblegum wrappers into the garbage while noticing a piece of homework from two years ago.

"Oh, I can think of a couple of reasons why" she said as some people checked her for any weapons, they let her pass. Unfortunately for Ana the detectors located something, Ana grinned and pulled out a…SPORK?! Marie sighed _Dear god of all the people that she could've been sent with, why her?! Good lord strike her with lightning before people figured out that they were traveling together_.

Suddenly "ARGH!" Marie jumped away from a piece of machinery; something had struck her in the ass "Oh! Be careful there, that thing has been on the fritz since last Monday" one employee warned her 'Great. Just great…hehehe Fritz' she giggled slightly at the word before going back to rubbing the spot where the shock hit her.

Ana pointed and laughed

"Okay then you two can go" a flight attendant let them pass as Marie heard numerous people whisper; most likely about them 'All I wanted was to leave this place in relative peace' Marie pouted as she took her seat near the window. They both looked around, no kids in sight…weird.

They felt the ship take off, a couple of minutes went by "Do you two need anything?" a female flight attendant asked "a couple of pillows would be nice" Ana smiled, the woman brought the soft objects and then went to see if anyone else needed her services. Marie put the pillow underneath her head and looked through the window to see the star shining 'cool' she thought as she thought about the boys. Marie smiled, Nicol was a sweetie that was for sure, Dearka was a perverted idiot…a perfect rival for Ana, Athrun was…well Athrun! And Yzak was still a bitch and Marie's new eternal rival!

_**SNORT!**_

_What the hell was that?!_

Marie tensed up as she looked to find Ana already asleep with a trickle of drool going down to her chin; she looked around to see everyone glaring at the sleeping girl "Don't worry everyone! I got it!" she announced as she plugged Ana's nose by pinching it with her thumb and index finger.

Ana gasped and opened her eyes "What was that for?!" Ana heard a cough; she looked around her to see everyone glaring in her direction "Okay folks! There's nothing to see (or hear for that matter)!" The people gave her a funny look before going back to whatever they were doing.

Marie closed her eyes and drifted into slumber while Ana watched some sort of movie that was playing for the passenger entertainment.

**a few hours later**

Marie felt a hand shake her shoulder, her eyes fluttered open. She looked to see Ana's bright eyes stare at her "We're there already?" She asked as Ana grinned and nodded enthusiastically. Marie got up; she took her things and walked out of the shuttle. Ana was walking behind her "So, How do we know where this Togashi guy is?" Ana asked.

Marie looked around, she finally saw a man in his early 30's holding up a sign with there names on it. Marie motioned for Ana to follow her "Mr. Togashi?" Marie asked, the guy looked at the girls and gave a big grin "You two must be the girls Ms. Clyne was telling me about" Marie gave a lopsided grin while Ana was smiling as her haro was bouncing on her head.

"Come on" he motioned for the girls to follow, the three walked out of the building and into a dark blue car. Marie sat in the front passenger seat while Ana sat in the back seat, Mr. Togashi put there bags into the trunk and went into the drivers seat. And so their journey in Orb begins, they both looked out to see various houses/apartments, markets/malls, office buildings and restaurants.

Marie smiled happily, she was finally on Earth. Not to say that she hated the space colonies, but she was lonesome for the sun, oceans and various animals that are on Earth. Ana grinned as she saw the Chief on Orb's mansion, she wanted to meet Cagalli, the haro finally quieted down; Inner Marie was dancing in relief.

"So Mr. Togashi, are we almost near your place?" Ana asked "Yep. And just call me Seigo" he said with a kind smile. Both Ana and Marie smiled back, they finally pulled up to a two story Victorian styled house "looks nice" Ana commented as she got out "Thanks" Seigo grinned. He opened the trunk and hand the girls their bags, Ana and Marie thanked him and followed him into the house. It was big and had a lot of space; the girls walked into the living room and set their bags near the sofa.

"Dad! Your home!" a small voice was heard, both girls looked to see a boy about 4 years of age ran up to Seigo and hugged him tightly "How's my boy?" He asked while picking him up. The boy smiled "I'm fine, who are those two?" he asked looking at the girls curiously.

"They're guests, their names are Ana and Marie" he said as the boy smiled shyly. He waved "Hi, my name's Ryousuke" Marie smiled "hello, Ryousuke" Ana waved happily "Ryou, why don't you go and play with your dog Max outside" Ryousuke smiled and nodded.

"Cute kid" Marie said "Where's his mother?" Seigo looked to the ground "She was killed in a Blue Cosmos attack 3 years ago" he said sadly "I'm sorry" Marie had a sad look on her face. Seigo smiled "It's alright" He then took the girls up to their rooms; Ana put her things onto her bed, as did Marie. Both girls dropped into their beds and fell fast asleep, their adventures would continue the next day.

* * *

BrokenImmortal: Finally finished and posted this damn chapter! Hope you guys forgive me for my lateness and I know this chapter sucked but the next one will be good, I promise 


	7. Chapter 7

Brokenimmortal: Ch.7 is up! Yeah!

* * *

Snoring…

Marie was looking up at the ceiling; another night spent sharing a room with Ana and that damn haro. Marie blinked…What time was it? She didn't care, all she knew was that she was hungry and she'd be damned if she spent another minute listening to snoring. Marie got up and headed out the door.

Ana had a big smile and her face as her drool dripped onto the pillow. What the hell was she dreaming about…Something's are best not known, Ana then turned over to her side, which was a big mistake. She fell off the bed…

"OWIE!"

…..

Marie walked into the kitchen…which was bigger than her parent's master bedroom back home, she walked up to the refrigerator and peaked inside. Marie looked like she was about to have a spasm. Her breath became shaky; her eyes were wide and sparkly…What tasty morsel had her eyes spotted.

It was a cheesecake…

Marie took the cheesecake; she then grabbed a fork. She then went to a nearby table and sat down, her eyes never leaving the delicious dessert. Marie then took a forkful of the treat and put it into her mouth, tears were now streaming down her face "Oh god! It's tasty!" she said as she ate the whole cheesecake slice in under 20 seconds.

"Just how fast do you eat?" Marie turned to see Ryousuke looking at her as if she had grown a second head. Marie grinned and giggled "Fast, as you can see" she said "Max can't even eat that fast and he can eat three pieces of chicken in 40 seconds" he said looking at his dog. Marie raised a brow "You're comparing me to a dog?" Ryousuke jumped a little '_Ah crap_!' he thought as he smiled sheepishly before running out of the room.

Just then…"Yo!" Ana greeted reading a book that suspiciously resembled an Icha Icha Paradise book (1), Marie blinked …Nah! Couldn't be! Or was it? She decided not to dwell on it. Ana sat down, putting a book mark between the pages and putting it away "So, what's for breakfast?" she asked, before smelling an all too familiar scent. That scent haunted her for many years.

"Did you just eat…cheesecake?" Ana asked as Marie giggled, cheesecake was practically her life. Ana glared at the evidence that was only the kitchen necessities, Dear god! She licked the plate and kitchen utensil clean! Ana eyed Marie with a look that said _'You freak!_' before getting up and looking in the fridge.(like she was any better than Marie)

Ana looked around before spotting some eggs and uncooked bacon, she grabbed the pans and started cooking, of course Ana had some expertise in making eggs and bacon for breakfast, after all she practically cleaned for her parents most of the time, but their was always one thing she refused to do and that was moving around her own furniture. She'd be damned before that happened!

While Ana wasn't looking Marie grabbed the book that she was reading and read a passage of the book, **Big Mistake**. The person who wrote the book was more perverted than Ana and Dearka combined. It was almost as if their non-existent love child had written the book. Good Lord! Marie had never read anything like this in her life; she swore that who ever had written this god forsaken book would be treated to an unhealthy serving of beatings.

Marie's mouth hung down, her eyes were almost popping out of her face and she was beet red, with just a hint of blood streaming out of her nose. She put the book down and put two small pieces of tissue and put them into her nose to stop the bleeding. Marie gave a small shiver, never again…never again.

"Hey, Marie what's with the tissue?" Ana asked, her eyebrow was raised "N-nothing" Marie said staring ahead at a blank wall. Ana gave a confused look before going back to her book and eating her food. Never once did she go red in the face nor did she show any signs of a blush, all she did was smile. Just how perverted was this child? No one dared to find out.

"So what are we doing today?" Ana asked as Marie's bleeding nose finally stopped, she took out the bloodied tissue and threw them into the trash can. Marie thought about her question "I dunno. I guess we'll go out and see the sights" Ana smiled and ran up to the room to get dressed and came back down half a minute later. Marie blinked in surprise, she didn't know that she could run and change clothes that fast! Usually it would take her more than 30 minutes just to wash up in the shower.

Marie shrugged and then went upstairs and into the bedroom, only to see Ana's blue haro on her bed, staring at her with its mechanical eyes. She stood still for a moment, her eyes locked with Aoi-chan's, did she dare move?

Unfortunately, yes…

She took a step forward, Aoi-chan then launched itself forward and hit Marie in the stomach, Marie had the breath knocked out of her and she fell to the ground clutching her stomach in pain '_Damn you Haro, and damn you Athrun __for making that abomination!_' she thought as she writhed in pain "Oww…" was all she was able to get out. The haro bounced passed her and made its way into Ana's arms "Aoi-chan..." Ana said affectionately, not hearing the pitiful groans of agony coming from their room.

Marie rolled onto her stomach and crawled to her bed. She lied on the ground for a good 2 minutes before the pain subsided; she then put on a pair of jeans and sleeveless light pink blouse. Marie walked out and glared menacingly at Aoi-chan. Ana, oblivious to Aoi-chan's assault on Marie, asked "What took you so long?" Marie shook her head, she'd get it while it was least suspecting it…that didn't make any sense, but who cares! She would have her revenge, and that's all that mattered to her.

While Marie was on the floor in pain, Ana called a cab, both girls (and minus the haro, much to Marie's approval) walked out of the house and into the cab. Ana told the cab driver her desired destination, which was the nearest mall. Damn it all!

Ana loved the mall…

And dragging Marie along with her…

The cab reached its destination and dropped the girls off. They walked into the mall, which was very large. Ana looked like she was about to have a premature heart attack, Marie wanted to cry, there were three freaking clothing stores in a freaking row! Marie wanted to hit someone right about now. Just whose bright idea was that anyway? I mean come one three clothing stores in a row?! This was just too much!

Ana squealed and grabbed Marie's hand and literally dragged her to the place. Damn it all! Ana was trying on various shirts, pants and anything else that you can picture a person trying on articles of clothing in a clothes store. Marie just stood in the middle of the store, half the people that came in assumed that she was a manikin.

'Damn this pasty skin' she thought bitterly, Ana walked up to her with a bag in hand "Okay, let's go" she said, Thank the gods! Marie ran out of the store like a bat out of hell, she didn't stop until she was about 14 feet away, Ana walked up to her.

"Why don't you like clothes shopping?" she asked with a look, Marie glanced at her out of the corner of her eye "because it's not really necessary to wear some things like a mini skirt that just barely passes one's thighs" she responded with a disgusted look on her face. Ana shrugged "Well, it's better than your fashion sense"

Marie froze for a split second then snapped her head towards Ana's direction and gave her a mean glare "What's wrong with my fashion sense, exactly?" she asked with an icy tone in her voice, Ana smiled "Well, you mostly shop at thrift stores and have hand-me down clothes and outfits" Marie blinked "So?"

"Most of those styles have been seen since the likes of the fifties" she said with a cheeky grin. Marie pouted and crossed her arms as she walked away, not wanting to make a scene. Both girls walked about ten paces until they both stopped what they were doing for a moment, to the left of them was one of the biggest anime shops they had ever seen.

Marie was drooling as she stared at the place which she would dub her newly found sanctuary; she looked to her right to see Ana practically foaming at the mouth. Both girls looked at each other and grinned.

The store clerks were having such a boring day, business was slow today, pokemon loving children were in school learning about adding, subtracting and whatnot and the anime loving teenage nerds were in school learning about adding, subtracting and whatnot.

Yep! It was a slow day today…

**FSSH!**

…?

"Kenji? What the hell was that?" a confused and random store clerk asked his equally confused companion, his only response was a shaking head and a shrug. Both men were scratching their heads until they heard an ear piercing shriek. Then a second one, followed by the annoying (and horrible) pronunciation of the word "_Kawaii_" in unison.

Both Ana and Marie were staring longingly at a gigantic plushie of _Hello Kitty _"My God! That is the biggest '_Hello Kitty_' plushie I have ever seen!" Ana said with sparkly eyes. Marie turned her head, what she was enough to make tears fall down her face; it was a large poster of Kingdom Hearts (Riku, Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy and King Mickey).

Now, you see Marie was one of the biggest fans of Kingdom Hearts anyone would ever see, I mean she once dressed up like Halloween town Sora to school along with a homemade metallic keyblade replica, and it wasn't even Halloween at the time, and how she was able to make the keyblade was still a mystery to Ana.

Marie slowly walked up to the poster, and then she started to fondle and stroke the poster lovingly. "What's that sweetie?" she asked with one of her eyes twitching as she pressed her ear to it "You want me to buy you? Alright." She said as she took out some money and took one of the posters. She walked to a different part of the store, trying to find her way to the front desk, yes. This store was **BIG**; she then walked into a random aisle, which would prove to be her undoing…

You see this particular aisle was nothing but Kingdom Hearts merchandise, Marie blinked twice, Lord have mercy! She then started to hyperventilate, By now the clerks had found Ana and now saw Marie in the aisle, Marie had now made a gurgling noise before she fell face first into a whole lot of Kingdom hearts plushies.

"**OH MY GOD!!!**" Kenji, the store clerk yelled, Ana then stopped him as he was trying to run towards her in an attempt to save her from be suffocated by the adorable cuddliness known as KH plushies "Relax, she's gorging!" Ana said, Marie continued to stay face first in the chibi plushies "Okay, maybe not!" she now had a concerned look on her face.

Kenji pulled Marie out of the display and shook her face, one Riku plushie was stuck her mouth and two Paopu fruit plushie things were squished onto her eyelids. Kenji then put her onto the ground and gave her mouth to mouth. Marie's eyes fluttered open; when she did she felt something over her mouth '_It feels soft_' she thought as her vision became focused.

She saw that a guy was over her, and was kissing her?! Marie, who was startled then punched him in the stomach; Kenji keeled over in pain and clutched his now aching abdomen. Marie pointed at him with an angry face "WHAT THE HELL?!" she screamed as she stood up, Ana put a hand on her shoulder "Hey Marie, he just saved your life" she said, Marie raised a brow "What do you mean?"

"You nearly suffocated from plushies being stuffed into your mouth after you fainted" she said, Marie blinked "Sorry!" she shouted as she picked up Kenji and helped him down near a display. After he recovered from the unexpected attack, he led Marie and Ana to the front, while Marie took a Riku plushie (the very same one that near killed her)along with the KH poster and purchased them while Ana purchased a Sanzo (Saiyuki) keychain and a Naruto headband with the Konoha symbol on it.

After they had bought their respective items, Ana and Marie left the mall and went to walk along the beach. They still held on to their bags, wary of nearby thieves, they looked out along the waters "Wonder what's happening with the guys" Ana said, Marie blinked, she gave a look, what was happening to the ZAFT boys?

"Who knows, want to go up on the ORB tower?" Marie asked, the ORB tower was about 553.33 m tall and looked like the Stratosphere tower in Vegas. Both girls went into the elevator with four other people, who were engaged in conversation. Both Marie and Ana stayed quiet and couldn't help but listen in on their conversation "Oh! My poor baby" A woman said with a concerned face "I hope she's alright" A man beside her put a hand on her shoulder "She'll be fine" he said in an attempt to reassure her that everything would be fine.

"My Miriallia" she said with a sad tone. Marie and Ana tensed up "Don't worry, Miri and Tolle will be fine" Marie nearly chocked on air while Ana shivered.

Oh Crap! They were in the elevator with Miriallia Haw and Tolle Koenig's parents. The parents of the Earth Alliance volunteers continued to talk, until Mrs. Koenig noticed the Marie, who was standing perfectly still and had a nervous look on her face "Oh! You poor girl, you're afraid of heights, aren't you?" she asked.

Marie blinked "Uh, Y-yeah" she said, lying. The woman smiled warmly at her "Don't worry, It'll be fine" Marie gave a small smile "You two can sit with us when we get up into the revolving restaurant on the top" She said, Marie gulped and nodded.

* * *

The two girls were sitting across from each other, Ana sitting with the Koenig's and Marie sitting with the Haw's "So, Are you girls originally from here?" Mr. Haw asked, the girls shook their heads "We're originally from the Kingdom of Scandinavia" Ana replied "Is there anything I can get you?" a waitress asked "A cheesecake" Marie replied "Ah, an ice tea" Ana said with a smile, the waitress took their orders and went back.

"So you two left after they joined the alliance" Marie and Ana nodded, Marie filled with guilt that they were lying to such nice people. But it had to be done in order to keep up appearances, the waitress came back with their orders, Marie then practically inhaled the dessert, she then grabbed a napkin and dabbed the sides of her mouth in a pitiful attempt to redeeming herself from her display of unlady like table manners.

Ana once in a while took sips of her ice tea, the parents of Tolle and Miriallia looked at Marie with a weird expression, not necessarily a disapproving look but one that said '_Did she just do that in a restaurant_' kind of look.

After Ana, Marie and the four adults were finished, both girls stood up "I'm sorry, but we must leave, our guardian will be worried if you don't arrive home" the four adults nodded as they said their good-byes.

They called a cab, told him their destination and took off "Well, that was unexpected" Ana murmured "Well, one must expect the unexpected" Marie grinned, quoting Kero from Card Captor Sakura. Ana rolled her eye "So cliché" Ana muttered as the cab driver stopped in front of the house.

Marie paid the driver and walked with Ana up to the steps, where Seigo was waiting for them "Where did you girls go?" he asked "Here and there" replied Ana as she put her things beside the couch along with Marie's things, Seigo gave a look "Okay then, we went to the mall, the beach and the ORB tower" Seigo smiled "There, that wasn't so hard was it?" Marie raised a brow "Speak for yourself" she whispered.

"Alright, I have business to attend to" Seigo announced "I have to tell Mr. Clyne of your safe trip here" He had forgotten to phone the Clyne's yesterday. Marie and Ana sweatdropped, Seigo then turned to them "If it's alright with the both of you, could you make dinner" he asked "Sure, why not? I mean you're letting us stay here, we have to repay you somehow" Marie responded as she went into the kitchen with Ana right behind her.

Seigo smiled as the two girls walked into the kitchen and started to cook whatever there was to cook. He walked to the phone and dialed the number to communicate with Lacus and Siegel Clyne; he waited for a moment until he heard a familiar feminine voice "Hello?"

"Hello Lacus, Can I speak with your father" he said "Oh! Mr. Togashi, Yes I'll go get him for you" Seigo made a face "Lacus, I told you that you can call me Seigo, Mr. Togashi makes me sound really old" Lacus giggled, then a male voice was heard "Hello Seigo" he said "Hello Siegel, I'm calling to tell that both of the girls made a safe trip to ORB" he said "That's good" Siegel muttered over the phone "I'm very grateful that you've decided to help and give them a place to stay"

"It's not a problem, they've both been very good so far" Just as he said that a high pitched, pain filled scream was heard, Seigo jumped "What was that?" Siegel asked his friend "I don't know" Seigo responded as he looked into the direction of the kitchen.

"**YOU BITCH! ALL I WANTED WAS A GRAPE!**" Marie's voice was heard as she ran out of the kitchen holding a bloodied finger, Ana's head popped out while pointing an equally bloodied knife threateningly at Marie who was heading for the bathroom, to get alcohol swabs and a band aid. Marie had tried to sneak a mere grape from a fruit salad that Ana was making.

Seigo made a face '_Dear god! What have I got myself into?_' he asked himself as he continued to stare at the scene in front of him, thank god Ryousuke was at one of his friends houses for a sleepover.

* * *

Brokenimmortal: Hope you liked the chapter! And hope to see some reviews! Wow! Mr.Clyne and Seigo's names are almost the same 


End file.
